Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Three
'3.'Beautiful Stranger Anna wyszła z domu. Musiała to zrobić. Zaczerpnąć powietrza. Choć trochę. Za dużo informacji. Za dużo pokręconych, skomplikowanych i kompletnie nierealnych rzeczy. Jak?Jak do jasnej cholery? To, co powiedziała jej siostra chaotycznie miotało się jej po głowienie mogąc się ułożyć. Ciekawe, bo zawsze sobie wyobrażała, że jej życie jest magiczne. Jako dziecko wierzyła we wróżki i inne magiczne stworzenia o których czytała przed snem. Teraz wszystko okazało się prawdą. Nie ma to jak wstać rano z okropnym bólem w ręce i jakimś dziwnym śladem po podrapaniu. Potem dowiedzieć się od swojej starszej siostry, że jest jedną z Magicznych, istot, które są powołane do walki ze złem i należy do pewnej organizacji, która zwalcza ciemność na świecie, czy coś podobnego, w każdym razie brzmi to dość mroczne. Miło sobie uświadomić, że na tym świecie w każdej chwili czyhać na ciebie może jakiś uroczy kotołak, wampir, czy demon. Pięknie. Posiadłość,w której teraz mieszkały, doskonale wpasowywała się w to wszystko. Stary, wiktoriański prawie że pałac i ten ogród. Olbrzymi, zaniedbany i zarośnięty, z mnóstwem chwastów i drzew. Z jednej strony za ogrodzeniem miały wielki las, a z drugiej skalisty klif, a pod nim wybrzeże. Prawie od wszystkiego biła magia. No właśnie od wszystkiego, ale nie od niej. Jej siostra miała cudowną moc. Potrafiła panować nad śniegiem i lodem. Podobnie jak Jack. Rapunzel miała dar uzdrawiania. Reszta była świetnie wyszkolonymi wojownikami, bez problemu radzili sobie z potworami, zresztą, sama widziała Meridę z łukiem, Julka ze spluwami no i Kristoffa ze swoją siekierą. A ona? Była ciężarem. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, co ma wtedy robić,do tego została ranna. Jak mogła tak zmartwić swoją siostrę? &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -I jak na to zareagowała?-zapytał Julian, rozwaliwszy się na wilgotnej i spleśniałej kanapie w salonie posiadłości rodziny Blanche, bo takie nazwisko nosili krewni, po których siostry odziedziczyły ów dom, jak wyśledziła Elsa w kronice w bibliotece około dwóch dni temu. -A jak myślisz?-blondynka ze zmartwioną miną przeszukiwała swoją torebkę. -Wydawała się optymistycznie nastawiona do życia. -Myśleliście o tym, żeby jakoś ją, no wiecie, pocieszyć?-spytała Punzie. -Mam pewien pomysł.-uśmiechnął się Julek i wyjął swój telefon, smartfon z potłuczoną szybką. No cóż, jak się ma taką fuchę,to trudno mieć telefon w świetnym stanie. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Merida poczuła wibracje swojego telefonu w kieszeni przetartych jeansów. Uradowana, że ktoś urozmaicił jej śmiertelnie nudną lekcję WOS-u, niepostrzeżenie wyciągnęła go i odczytała SMS od Julka. Uśmiechnęła się i odpisała, po czym usłyszała dzwonek obwieszczający koniec tej czterdziestopięciominutowej męczarni. -I to by było na tyle. Dziękuję za uwagę i do zobaczenie na następnej lekcji!- powiedział profesor Hans Westerguard odkładając kredę na czystą powierzchnię drewnianego biurka. Merida wraz z Jackiem i Hiccupem była jednymi z pierwszych, którzy opuścili klasę, gdyż jak zwykle większość dziewczyn ociągało się z wyjściem, gdy znajdował się w niej młody i przystojny profesor Westerguard. Dla rudowłosej podkochiwanie się w nauczycielu było kompletnym idiotyzmem, zresztą jak wiele innych rzeczy, które robiły dziewczyny w jej wieku. W swoim życiu nie miała w zwyczaju ukrywać swoich poglądów, więc nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciółeczek. Jedyna, którą mogła nazwać swoją szkolną kumpelą, chodziła do sąsiedniej klasy. Nazywała się Astrid Hofferson i miały razem W-f. Od razu przypadły sobie do gustu, miały wiele wspólnych tematów. Wkrótce okazało się, że Astrid też jest w HoD, więc widywały się częściej. Jednak na ogół w szkole trzymała się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Hiccupem, którego znała od dzieciństwa i Jackiem, gitarzystą z Matycory. -Masz jakieś informacje o Ance?-zapytał Jack, gdy szli korytarzem na szkolną stołówkę.-Elsa powiedziała jej o HoD? -Zabawne,że o to pytasz, bo właśnie dostałam SMS-a od Julka.-powiedziała-Elsa wszystko jej wyjaśniła, no ale chyba nie muszę mówić jaka była jej reakcja. -Kim jest Anka?-zapytał Hiccup. -Wprowadziła się tu kilka dni temu z Elsą, no wiesz, tą blondynką od śniegu, spotkałeś ją parę razy w Bazie. To jej młodsza siostra. Wczoraj niestety została świadkiem naszej walki z kotołakami. -No, to ładnie! I co teraz? -No nic. Musiała jej wszystko wytłumaczyć. Dlatego między innymi dostałam tego SMS-a od Julka. Zaproponował, abym ją wzięła na konie. -Nieźle.Ale nie uważasz, że to trochę zbyt ryzykowne?-zapytał Hiccup gdy wzięli już tacki z ich lunchem i kierowali się do stolika w rogu stołówki przy którym zawsze siedzieli. -Ryzykowne?-zaśmiała się- Hiccup, przecież jeżdżę konno od piątego roku życia! Te zwierzęta nie są niebezpieczne, uwierz mi. -Nie chodzi mi o konie. -A niby o co?-zdziwili się jednocześnie Jack i Merida. -Mało to nabraliśmy doświadczenia w HoD?-zapytał-Ostatnio w tym mieście nie jest bezpiecznie, sam North nam o tym mówił. Coś się szykuje. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -A to, jest mój ulubieniec, Angus.-powiedziała Merida, kiedy doszły do boksu wielkiego i karego ogiera rasy Shire.-Na razie się nim opiekuję. -Jest piękny!-powiedziała Anna i wyciągnęła rękę aby go pogłaskać.-Mam tylko jedno pytanie. -Jakie? -Dosiadasz go za pomocą drabiny? Roześmiały się. Zaczynały się dogadywać coraz lepiej. Merida nie była taka groźna, jak na początku myślała Anna. Wszystko jej tłumaczyła jeśli chodziło o jazdę konną, stajnię, i tak dalej. -Okey,no więc jesteś gotowa na pierwszą jazdę?-zapytała wesoło Merida. -I to jeszcze jak. Załatwiłaś jakiegoś instruktora, czy coś? -A po co instruktor! Masz mnie. -udały się do siodlarni po zgrzebło i miękką szczotkę.-Może i nie mam papierów, ale jeżdżę dość długo. Weźmiemy lonżę i może się wciśniemy na jakiś padok. W siodlarni Merida wytłumaczyła Annie mniej więcej gdzie się co znajduje, a po wzięciu szczotek powróciły do Angusa. -Pamiętaj,nie zachodź konia od tyłu.-mówiła otwierając boks.-Jak już to jakoś go ostrzeż, powiedz jego imię, czy cokolwiek. Inaczej nie skończy się to zbyt pięknie. -Skumałam. -Kurczę! -Co się stało? -Zapomniałyśmy kopystki! -Czego? -A, takie czerwone, coś w stylu niewielkiego szpikulca i szczotki w jednym. Do czyszczenia kopyt-wyjaśniła-Poszłabyś po to do siodlarni? Trafisz? -Jasne. Zaczynało jej się tu podobać. Atmosfera była wręcz cudowna. W sumie udało jej się zapomnieć o tym co usłyszała rano, co najmniej na chwilę. Jej życie nie było takie złe... I nagle coś mocno ją uderzyło, po prostu zepchnęło ją na bok z taką siłą, że upadła, na szczęście słoma zamortyzowała upadek. -Najmocniej przepraszam!-usłyszała łagodny męski głos. Wygrzebała się ze słomy i nierówny z początku obraz ukształtował się,tak, że przed swoimi oczami zobaczyła młodego, kasztanowłosego mężczyznę, który z zatroskaną miną wyciągał do niej rękę. -Nic ci nie jest?-zapytał. -O, hej!-z początku były to jedyne słowa, jakie udało jej się wykrztusić, gdy spojrzała w piękne, zielone oczy.-Znaczy, nic minie jest.-uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Na pewno?-dopytywał się i pomógł jej wstać. -Na stówę. Nie takie rzeczy już mi się zdarzały!-uśmiechnęła się nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku, ale zaraz po tym się otrząsnęła.-Mam na imię Anna-wyciągnęła rękę. -Jestem Hans.-uścisnął ją.-Więc szłaś do siodlarni? -Skąd wiesz? -Tędy dojdziesz tylko i wyłącznie tam.-zaśmiał się.-Jesteś u nas pierwszy raz? -Tak.-pokiwała głową i razem udali się w stronę siodlarni.-Przyjaciółka wysłała mnie po kopystkę. Hans odprowadził swojego konia do boksu i pomógł jej ją znaleźć. -I naprawdę przepraszam, normalnie nie rozjeżdżam ludzi konno.-powiedział. -Nic nie szkodzi, zdarzały mi już się gorsze rzeczy. Raz nawet poślizgnęłam się na skórce od banana i spadłam ze schodów. Byłam wtedy w muzeum, na wycieczce szkolnej i rozwaliłam jakąś zabytkową zbroję. To dopiero był pasztet! Z resztą, tu też był pasztet! -zaraz jednak spojrzała na niego nieco przestraszona-Znaczy, nie że ty pasztet! Ta cała sytuacja, my, tu!-zaśmiała się nerwowo i zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język, palnęła-Ty ciacho! Zaraz, czekaj, co? -Jeszcze raz przepraszam.-powiedział z uśmiechem i spojrzał jej w oczy. Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, poczuła, że ma motyle w brzuchu. Jej wnętrze wręcz eksplodowało radością. Zatopiła swoje błękitne oczy w jego zielonych. Zielonych jak trawa wiosną. Zielonych jak liście akacji. Zielonych jak... bluza Meridy... Zaraz! Merida na nią czeka! -Dzięki,muszę już iść.-powiedziała niechętnie-Miło mi było cię poznać. -Nawzajem.Do zobaczenia! To był zaszczyt poznać taką damę jak ty, Anno!-i ukłonił się dworsko, a ona zachichotała. Udała się z powrotem do Meridy, a w jej głowie kołatały się jego słowa. Anno. Nikt jej tak wcześniej nie nazywał. Było to takie... baśniowe.Jakby ona była księżniczką, a on księciem z bajki. Ideałem. -No jesteś wreszcie!-zawołała Merida- Już chciałam po ciebie iść. Co tak się uśmiechasz? Pasty do siodła się nawąchałaś? -Nie,nic z tych rzeczy.-powiedziała Anna-Po prostu poznałam kogoś. Niezłego przystojniaka!-rozmarzyła się. Merida przewróciła oczami i zabrała się do czyszczenia olbrzymich kopyt Angusa. Anna chciała jej opowiedzieć więcej o Hansie, ale uznała,że rudowłosą niezbyt będą interesowały takie tematy. Gdy już osiodłały konia, wyszły ze stajni. Teren na którym mieściła się stadnina składał się ze stajni, trzech dużych padoków,ogromnego wybiegu i jednej hali. Po jakimś czasie mogła się pochwalić, że umie jeździć stępem. Co prawda na lonży, ale liczyło się. Z początku nieco przeraziła ją wysokość i potrzebowała trochę czasu, aby przyzwyczaić się do specyficznego odczucia podczas siedzenia w siodle, ale teraz czuła się szczęśliwa. Merida wszystko jej tłumaczyła i żartobliwie odpowiadała na jej pytania. Natomiast,kiedy spróbowała kłusa wysiadywanego, miała wrażenie, że spada, ale wtedy usłyszała: -Odchyl się do tyłu, Anno! Rozejrzała się, po czym zobaczyła, że na tym samym padoku, Hans jeździ swoim koniem, wysokim izabelowatym ogierem. Uśmiechnęła się i wykonała polecenie. Stwierdziła, że jest o wiele lepiej. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Do domu wróciła koło osiemnastej. Merida powiedziała, że zostaje jeszcze pomóc w stajni, a ją odwiózł Julek na polecenie rudowłosej. Po raz pierwszy jechała na motorze i uznała, że jest to coś niesamowitego. Miała ochotę puścić się specjalnych uchwytów z tyłu i krzyknąć na całe gardło, ale chłopak przestrzegł ją, aby tego nie robiła, bo Elsa go zabije jak jej się znowu coś stanie. To słowo, „znowu", przypomniało jej o tym,co rano usłyszała. O tym całym HoD. Dom był pusty. Elsa musiała być jeszcze na wykładach, albo zabijać potwory czy coś. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania